


Starlight: A Meditation

by Sashataakheru



Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS, The Move RPS
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dreamwidth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles revolving around Jeff, Bev, and the stars, and trying not to maul each other in public. 2nd person; Bev's POV. Set between 1970 and 1982. Originally written for the comm 'dailyprompt' over on Dreamwidth for the prompt 'starlight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight: A Meditation

One: Libra – Balance (Birmingham, 1970)  
Roy fit between you perfectly as you lay on the grass in the cool night air. The show had been, well, not quite what you’d hoped for, now that you’d had shifted from The Move and onto the Electric Light Orchestra. Still, it hadn’t been a total waste. The lack of audience just gave you more time to practice.

But that was all over now, and the only audience was the stars above you. If you’d been afraid of being caught, you didn’t look it. Jeff caught your gaze and smiled at you. Roy took your hands and sighed happily.

Two: Horologium – Pendulum Clock (Paris, 1973)  
Tick-tock, like the beat of a heart. The sound floated down to them on the air, skipping across the cobblestones before it reached you. The balcony seemed more romantic in Paris than it did anywhere else. You rested your hands on the railing. Jeff stood behind you, holding you gently. The smoke from Jeff’s cigarette flitted around your head, as if taunting you like a tiny bird.

“It’s so pretty out here,” Jeff murmured.

“I miss him,” you confessed.

“I know.”

You shivered, and he hugged you tightly. There, a soft kiss. He took your hand and ushered you inside.

Three: Apus – Bird of Paradise (Los Angeles, 1978)  
The city didn’t appear to stop. No matter where you went, nothing seemed to shut down. You’d found a deserted piece of beach, and the novelty was fascinating. Beaches looked nothing like that back home. You chased Jeff down the shore until he tripped and fell. You joined him, pinning him down with glee. He smiled up at you. The only sound was the waves crashing against the shore.

“I dare yer,” he said.

You’d have kissed him anyway. His hand snuck inside your shirt. You glimpsed the moon’s reflection out of the corner of your eye, the only witness.

Four: Grus – Crane (Germany, 1979)   
It was earlier in the evening than you were used to, but it didn’t seem to matter. He had his arm slung around your shoulder as you walked down the street to a bar you’d grown somewhat fond of since you’d been there. It was chilly, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“Come here, wanna show you something,” he said, breaking your concentration.

He led you down a small laneway and you found a small park. There was little light around, but the stars were still visible. He kissed you.

“What say we skip the pub and head home instead?”

Five: Crux – Southern Cross (Australia, 1982)  
The stars were different down under. You’d always known that, but it was weird to finally see it. You were on another hotel balcony. You leant against the railing and gazed up at the stars, trying to work out which ones you’d never seen before. Jeff came up behind you.

“Since when have stars been more interesting than me?”

“Well, I’m not gonna see these when I get home again, am I?”

He ignored your answer as his affections became far more intimate. Still, you let him grasp your wrist and kiss you. You knew exactly where this was going.


End file.
